Moc Vestalii: odcinek 22
Ostatnie starcie Krosana Gdy Zumtor został pokonany, Krosan zaatakował bakugany Młodych Wojowników Krosan- Karta Otwarcia! Wojownicy- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raider, skacz! Pyra Dragonoid, Dzika Ingram, Magma Gorem, Wave Preyas, Platynowa Tigrerra i Omega Hydranoid ! Krosan- CyberZbroja, Semtrok! Krosan wzrósł dwukrotnie Dan- No nie, znowu to cos!? Ultimate Ability, aktywacja! Płomień Błysku. Wielki pocisk z aury Dragonoida udezyl w Krosana, lecz nic to nie dało Krosan- Błysk Zeilenu! Krosan przewrocił wszystkich przeciwników Marucho- Synteza supermocy, aktywacja! Aqua-Pojedynek. Wielki promień polecial w stronę Krosana Krosan- Odbicie Mocy. Atak Preyasa odbił się od Krosana z dwukrotnie większą mocą. Udeżył on w bakugany Młodych Wojowników Dan- No nie! Shun- Supermoc, aktywacja! Mega Cios, Maksymalna Runda! Ingram weszła pod ziemię. Po chwili zaczeła wypływać z ziemi energia Ventusa. Uderzyła w Krosana, lecz nic to nie dało Alice- Ultimate Ability, aktywacja! Przeciążenie Energii! CyberZbroja Krosana znikneła. Jednak, ataki Hydranoida nic mu nie zrobiły Dan- Jak to jest wogóle możliwe !? Uderzamy w niego czym tylko sie da i nic! Krosan- Hahaha! Nie wiecie tego, ale dzięki mojemu mistrzowi mam wielką moc w pobliżu tego pałacu. Dan- A więc to twój koniec. Wreszcie jest ktoś tak potężny, żeby użyć ostatecznej broni. Drago... Drago- Rozumiem. Dan i Drago przywołali Cyber Dragonoida Destroyera Krosan- Co to za wielka maszyna !? Dan- Przywitaj się, z naszą najpotężniejszą bronią. Oto Mechtogan Destroyer. Krosan- Nieprawdopodobne! Ale to mnie nie zatrzyma! Ostateczna Reakcja!! Wokół Krosana pojawiło się 100 Satzaronów. Połączyły się z nim Krosan- To już wasz koniec! Nie pokona mnie wasza maszyna! Dan- To się okaże. Drago! Drago wszedł do Cyber Dragonoida Destroyera Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Dusiciel Ziemi! Mechtogan Destroyer wystrzelił w przeciwnika z dział na rękach. To wystarczyło, by znikneły wszystkie Satzarony Krosan- Nie!!! Nie mogę przegrać! Nie teraz! Mistrz- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Satzarony! Wokół Krosana pojawiło się 100 Satzaronów Mistrz- Tym razem, niech wytrwają chociaż chwilę! Krosan- Tak jest, mistrzu. Supermoc Kombinacji! Podniebna Kryształowa Armata Pocisków! Na plecach Krosana pojawiła się ogromna armata. Jednocześnie, Satzarony zaczeły wystrzeliwać pociski w Drago Dan- To nic nie da. Czas na ostateczny atak Mechtogana Destroyera. Supermoc, aktywacja! Płomień Zniszczenia! Z największej armaty Cyber Dragonoida Destroyera wystrzelił promień Krosan- Nie! Karta Otwarcia! Odwrócenie Gai! atak przeciwnika z dwukrotną mocą Promień Mechtogana Destroyera zawrócił i z dwukrotną siłą powalił i pokonał wszystkie bakugany Krosan- Wygrałem... ja... ja pokonałem tę gigantyczną machinę. Nie... nieprawdopodobne... Dan- Nie spodziewałem się, że ciągle ma takiego asa w rękawie. Shun- Nic dziwnego, był pewien porażki, więc zostawił sobie Kartę Otwarcia na odpowiedni moment. Krosan- Pokonałem was, hahaha! Was sześciu nie miało ze mną najmniejszych szans, hahaha! Marucho- Dan, mam pomysł. Karta Otwarcia! Krosan, my jeszcze stoimy. Dan- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raider, skacz! Pyra Dragonoid, nie mają z nami szans. Krosan wkroczył do bitwy Krosan- A gdzie reszta twoich pomagierów ?? Shun- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raider, skacz! Dzika Ingram, do boju! Alice- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raider, skacz! Omega Hydranoid! Runo- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raider, skacz! Platynowa Tigrerra! Już po nich! Dan- Drago!! Pojawił się Cyber Dragonoid Destroyer Marucho- Preyas, Gorem. Wasza kolej. Marucho i Julie wyrzucili swoje bakugany do Cyber Dragonoida Destroyera Krosan- Co oni robią!? Drago wszedł do Mechtogana Destroyera, a Wave Preyas i Magma Gorem wyskoczyli z Destroyera i powalili Krosana Krosan- Nie! Supermoc... Marucho- Nie tak szybko! Karta Otwarcia! Zamieć Dwóch Domen nie może używać supermocy oprócz domen, które wybierze właściciel karty. A ja wybieram Pyrusa i Aquosa. Krosan- O nie! Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Płomień Zniszczenia! Wielki promień energii ponownie poleciał w stronę Krosana Krosan- Ha! Mam was. Marucho- Co!? Shun- To była pułapka ? Promień uderzył w Krosana i rozprysł się na wszystkie strony Krosan- Wiedziałem, że zamierzacie użyć jakiegoś planu, więc anulowałem Kartę Otwarcia, nim wogóle jeszcze wkroczyłem do bitwy. Marucho- Co!? To łamanie reguł!! Krosan- Jakich reguł ?? Czy ktoś tu jakieś zasady dyktował !? Hahaha!! ekh... Krosan przewrócił się Krosan- Oh! Nie! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wielka Armata Kryształowego Smoka. Armata na ciele Krosana wystrzeliła promień w Legendarne Bakugany. Dragonoid Destroyer wszystkie wchłonął. Jednak, Krosan zaszedł wojowników od tyłu, gdy byli zajęci jego atakiem i pokonał Preyasa oraz Gorema Krosan- Haha! Teraz wasze bakugany są moje!! Drago- Nie możemy na to pozwolić! Dan- Racja! Supermoc, aktywacja! Dusiciel Ziemi! Krosan- Karta Otwarcia! Marucho- Znów oszukujesz!! Tak nie można! Krosan- Nie ma zasad, zapomniałeś !? Odwrócenie Gai supermoc przeciwnika z dwukrotną siłą. Krosan pokonał Dragonoida, Ingram i Tigrerrę Krosan- Ha! Oni także są moi! Hahaha... khe khe... Alice- On już nie ma siły. Hydranoid, uratujmy naszych przyjaciół. Ultimate Ability, aktywacja! Przeciążenie Energii! Krosan, powalony pierwszą falą energii zemdlał. Gdy został trafiony wielkimi kulami energii, rozprysł się na małe kawałki. Wszystkie bakugany wróciły do swoich właścicieli Dan- Krosan! On... zginął. Marucho- I tak pewnie zginąłby z rąk swego "mistrza", gdy wykonałby zadanie. Mistrz- Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo się mylicie. Mistrz użył supermocy, która przeniosła wszystkie bakugany do wnętrza pałacu cdn. Prawda sprzed lat Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Odcinki